


Fight the wind

by EmpressdarlingSweetling



Category: Fighting the winds of change
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressdarlingSweetling/pseuds/EmpressdarlingSweetling





	Fight the wind

The police lights flash blue and green as sirens blare loudly, reverberating in the police van. The minute he steps out, the intensity of the scene reminds him of a crime scene.

“Enforcer Nero” The stern-faced man greets him, “Late as usual!” Nero bristles but reigns in his temper from snapping at his superior. “Not like I make my own travel arrangements!” He said bitingly, “And in case you didn’t notice, I am not driving the trash bucket!” The officer flashes him a knowing smirk, pleased that the filthy little hybrid is put in his place. Then his smile fades when the hybrid said with a mocking sneer, “What problem do you monkey suits have that you had to call me, and couldn’t solve yourself!” The frown darkens and anger flashes on his face. He doesn’t like to be referred to by that title, and was about to tell him as such, but decided now isn’t the time to put that punk ass in his place. “Remember Malphas, the demon your supposedly dumb ass got rid off!” Unable to keep the annoyance in his tone.

His forehead wrinkles as she briefly recalls the fight against the giant chicken demon.

“The ugly chicken shit tarantula lady! The inspector snorts, “She’s back…and raising all sorts of hell!” He pokes the younger man’s broad chest, aggressively, “You couldn’t finish the – “

A loud roar, and a desk smashes through the window of the building currently cordoned off in a shower of glass and falls to the earth.

Nero barely had time to push his body away to avoid the impact of the furniture before it flattens the dour police chief. Nero blinks, and brushes off gore and blood that splashes down his face. His dark suit is now tainted a dark red. A collective gasp and screams of terror rise around him as the bystanders react with fear and horror at the carnage. A frown, and anger bubbles in his gut, there were far too many innocent people around here.

“Hey trash head, maybe you want to get these people out of here!” He yells at one of the swat members. The man behind his helmet gives him a snort of derision, “Mind your own business, Enforcer. Orders are we are to keep these people here for a scanning. Nero notices that one guy is slowly inching away dragging probably his wife and child behind him, but a black clad Swat member forcefully pushes him back with the nozzle of his gun. A rude sound under his breath, and an angry comment is poised on his lip, when his comp beeps on his wrist. Activating the glowing button on his wrist, the robotic voice of the Chancellor of the Public Safety Bureau that was part of the departments under the Sibyl System’s control speaks harshly in his ear. “Enforcer Nero, where is Inspector Dominic?” Nero is unable to contain his smirk, “He got hit by desk duty!” He quips. An annoyed grunt filled with cold frustration filled his ear for a second due to the earpiece lodged in there. “Enforcer Nero, what is the situation at present?”

“Not good,” The humor is gone from his demeanor, and he glares at the window where the desk was made aerodynamic. “The people in here are in danger, and the monkey suits are not letting them leave,” he growls, struggling to suppress the tornado of his anger that slowly leeches power into his demon form. “Enforcer Nero, those people have been marked for processing by the Sybil system. They can’t leave the area until the color of their psycho pass has been accessed.” The chief responds matter-a-factly, carrying the barest hint of chill. The young man grits his teeth, and throws the poor people huddled in fear a sympathetic glance. There is nothing he can do, and he tastes his own disappointment like bitter ash.

“You will do a lot more to help these people if you did your job, and take down the demon.” Nero grunts and walks over to the square machine with glowing lights, the stump of his arm is plugged into the hole of the dominator, and removes it…his devil breaker cum dominator. The sleek gun glows brilliant blue, and connects to his consciousness. “Welcome Enforcer Nero,” the female voice says, “You are connected to your Devil Bringer/Dominator. Any person you point the gun at will have their psycho pass judged for Elimination. Any Demon will be processed for containment.” “Ye’h, yeh.” Nero mutters, in no mood for the tutorial for the Dominator. Right now, all he wants to do is kick devil ass. He straightens his tie, and suddenly wishes for the presence of his uncle to lend him advice, or Nico. But there is nothing to be done, he is alone now, and had to face the Devils himself

He makes his way into the building, leaving behind the chaos of frightened people and the flashing lights. The Inspectors had already begun screaming orders at the frightened crowd. Nero needed to handle Malphas before she got out of control and probably wrecked more than just irritable government officials.

On the 15th floor, the demon known as Malphas, a three-headed woman fused to a chicken is at work, channeling her magic to burning flames that are tossed relentlessly at the enforcers and inspectors. Every so often the chicken snaps its sharp beak in anger.

Tension ripples through her multiple arms, and she fights to keep them at bay until the program had run its course. She mentally cursed the foul creatures that stood against Urizen’s rule to control the human world. It helped she had four arms to divide her work. Her ears caught a high-pitched scream, and she glanced at the security monitor. There she recognized the familiar blur of electric blue, and smelt the foul stench of the blood of Sparda.

Her features twisted into an expression of anger, 'Of course, that monstrosity containing that traitorous blood would turn up,’ She thinks bitterly.

She recalls the defeat of Urizen despite his reserves of power and strength, and clenches her fist in anger. Then remembers the cruel way he crushed her skull with his clawed feet. 'The half breed had to pay!!" Her eyes catch the computer screen, and she realizes that the program hadn't finished. Anyhow, she vowed that she wouldn't let him win again.

"Yet, this might be a good time to escape!' She thinks. Another glance at the computer screen, and she decides that she just had to buy time. Suddenly, a light from the helicopter showed on her face. She curses under her breath, and raises a magical shield to block the hail of bullets. The parts around the office are ripped into shreds. The computer is unharmed. The mighty sorceress ignores the damage of the office, and summons her strength, tendrils of flames fly against the helicopter. It doesn't take much for the helicopter to catch on fire and sail to the ground. A wave of air pressure rushes through the broken window. 'Satan, grant me strength!' She snaps in anger. Malphas feels the frustration crawl at her insides, and even the delight of watching the human armed invention crash didn't provide her with the much-needed breath. Suddenly, the door is smashed open.

"Hey, little chicken!"At the sound of the familiar taunt, memories of the last time the kin of Sparda attacked her filled her with rage. "Pathetic human!" She snarls, wrinkling her straight nose at the foul stench and in contempt. "Still alive! Malphas, I thought I beat your ass the last time!" And he smirks, his sapphire eyes sparkle at the memory. "I have returned, pathetic creatin!" Snarls in a disembodied voice underlined with menace, " to lay waste to your human world!" Nero points his gun at her, the voice of the Sibyl system speaks loudly in his ears. "You are facing a class five demon. Prepare for lethal elimination!"

Malphas releases an angry glare and sends powerful thunder strikes, which Nero does his best to avoid in the small area. He fires his gun, but she reflects it by throwing pieces of glass. Nero unsheaths blue rose, and it sails across the air to strike. She blocks, shoving the steel edge away, and delivering a blow that sends sparks of pain to his torso.

Gathering electrical charges of purple energy, she sends them flying at him. Nero twists his body in the small office they are currently fighting in. The bird part of the witches' torso releases a powerful squake and the boy attempts to break him.

"Shut it! Cock"

Malphas rolls her eyes at the incredibly stupid response, and mutters a curse under her breath. Growing anger bubbling in her gut as she attempts to hit him, but he is a crafty fellow. Nero slides on the floor for another attack, slamming blue rose into the chicken. "You don't belong here! I just don't see you occupying office manager position!" He quipped, a mocking smile on his face. A scream rips from her throat, and she is very annoyed at his stupid jokes. Her eyes glow with pure hatred as his foot smashes into her head, sending her against the wall, blood pouring from the slash in her body. 

The blade slashes brutally again, and she quickly conjures up a shield to block his attack to protect the poor dying malformed chicken, weakly uttering moans squawks of pain. Momentarily, she is started by the beep of the computer. Eyes catch the sign that the processing is complete. Taking advantage of her distraction, Nero shoots her in the side as he slams his foot into her big bird. She grabs the pen drive, ignoring the flare of pain, enough to send her reeling. Gripping the handle of his sword, he releases a snarl of anger and smashes into

and smashes office interior space why were the other hand she secretly sensor drive to another spot nero Smash revolver the great but you recovers quickly and inches Dominator at the demon full stop f*** off u walking KFC bucket bus stop nero sister shirt his bones quickly Heal themselves full stop blood splattered his nice suit it was a good student Akela he cried out the Dominator gave him permission chal waha Paul demon selling special dog blood across the room full stop against the wall wheeling and struggling Limbs tone full stop cries of pain acting from her mouth full her limbs flailing feeling desperately full stop cries of pain mammoth full stop neeru wife's waste wife from his brow. Hemas closer setting electricity what is Leon he moves closer starting that is Leon splattered demon matter full stop makes that makes a soft club under his combat boots maths creatures in agony. Agony this might be a good time to get a way sher sher sher desperate arms uselessly full stop adjust press performs on lips as she has blood leak from her mouth full stop neeru AIIMS Dominator at her head small smile for me at his lips full stop ready some self to end the DNS is life nice catch the corner of his eyes catch a flash dablu the computer program got his eye bus stop lying spodek in look at the computer dropping his sword he keeps the denominator Dominator fixed at her chest full stop that moves up and down with Shallow breathing a few keys and and watches with growing horror as he discovered as a computer into find the location lakshman Das Padal psycho-pass full stop but Dante had died in the explosion only other person versus father full stop returned angrily at the following creature full stop where is there is virtual virtual full stop after a slow brutal character that ends with the special of blood full stopThat remains power that remains she destroys the computer before he can react to block it the computer experts in Asia was parks and tiny TCS tiny pieces full stop nero let's out of ground of a station regions again into her mouth full stop where is virtual keypad screens hi practically screens full stop the exertion makes pain bust from his chest when she has stopped during the fight stop meanwhile message what's lovely tapping doha reserves of power dIY Christmas get hidden where are crystal she had kept hidden full stop eva NASA insight born as a flesh was being bye consumed by his Inferno full stop near releaser frustrated Granth and one has snatched her neck in a tight grip is left breast into HS and his left foot was raise to repeatedly jam into her chest full stop never released this week grass of pain full stop blood clots in her chest causes the tendrils of power in a hand Ashu weekly closed at his legs reading the cloth full stop auto grant of ab discussed and delivers a hard blow at a face full stop contacts The Bureau of the demon full stop excellent work infosun Euro the chief said I want to bring her in full stop gmail know something is set to sleep watching the light fade from the demon exercise full stopShe knows my virtualis nero avoided saying that vergil versus father sab silence before the Sheep replied backup and bring her in full stop nearest on the link and stares into destroyed face on my face full stop looks like I need you I live you worthless disaster chicken shaun the Sheep is faded away from have you from her view full stop when she woke up again things head Ashton leigh changed full stop the first thing she noticed that she was in a Cell with class hotstar tractors after sitting position full stop and restart to examine the body and she reacted with shock topic know it was impossible full stop she was in human form full stop screen bubble the back of a true that was really set lose your anger and frustration and desperation full stop when a voice call that my office was it sarveshwar ise two of them multivision she was blessed with full stop red headed women small tatto with too many sharp teeth full stop you disgusting creature message without spit out full stop what are you doing here full stop she was wearing a dark black gown and Magenta Eyes hotstar match I'm nibandh mafi struggles to think of when she had that name generalization don't like a cold wave full stop you help that selfie demon hunter full stop she snaps the woman smile is quietly calculating full stop now I find myself in someone else's employee bus stop what did you do to me my face creams in rage full stop hot Hema Sinha chest allowed markings on the ship quietly wishes good silence full stop looking down at our body she hates human form full stop someone ripped photo so apart and stuff in a human body full stop Aur Hans smash the car glass door angrily. What have you done to me Wellness me creature. Anyone cackles full of mocking. I think so fine it is in your best interest to corporate. Theory Titans every muscle in our body. Not work for some very c**** human. And the smile on one's face only grow sinister. Not working for human helping a system stop the service system poster Metro stops and straighten her back looking at her in confusion poster what are you talking about? What you talking about makes any sense. I was defeated in battle per item not a Christmas but I did not surrender my life. She started understood the silent rebuke not like other Demons. I see you are going to make things very difficult she seems very pleased with the idea. Best player no masses you should find yourself as one of the pathetic Demons. nderstood the silent rebuke not like other Demons. I see you are going to make things very difficult she seems very pleased with the idea. Best player no masses you should find yourself as one of the pathetic Demons.

By the way if you look at the inside the slot over there find a bit of spider blood. Rice whitener shock registered at the other Demons face in confusion bus stop what do you mean you fall creature. artificially created spot of bloodArticle on knowing again thank you talking to yourself I am beginning to talk with yourself full stop featuretools She went to the tray and retrieve the small flask. And take a snap of the dark sidered dark red Crimson blood inside. Carried the distinct ordour of sparda skin. Read the blood bottle suspiciously. Something was wrong. Why water giving away why were they giving awake Demons blood to Demons. What was Senate innate in it hotstar batao hungriness inside her posted her inside . She should drink this drink and get needed she needed today feet to get out of this prison and return to a normal form. Citizen head head and round date of the blood. And toss the meaning of the remaining at a glass prism as a glass prism poster smoke smoke on Devan space raised hotstar nerf enough to raise your friend she said in almost morbid sweetness. West UP mein office you have a big day tomorrow cost of acetone and particle glided away. Nurses swallows trying to gain whatever little power Shrikant from licking the corners of her mouth traces of blood. For second she have tempted to let the blood from the glass window Gajanan Pride stop theatre. Shiv returns to the small bed.


End file.
